


(Give Me a Tall Ship and) a Billion Stars to Sail Her By [podfic]

by Carpe_History, Geritashipper123



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Spock centric, Xenophobia, ghost - Freeform, spock needs a hug, these ghosts just want to get home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: A podfic of (Give Me a Tall Ship and) a Billion Stars to Sail Her By by Geritashipper123.Summary:Spock really doesn't understand why humans believed in an afterlife. It was illogical.thus is his opinion until undeniable proof appears to him.(Or, the one where Spock gets haunted by not one but three ghosts)





	(Give Me a Tall Ship and) a Billion Stars to Sail Her By [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Give Me a Tall Ship and) a Billion Stars to Sail Her By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556121) by [Geritashipper123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123). 



SO I hope you all enjoy this! I really like Geritashippers's works, and I really wanted to podfic this.  It took me a little longer than I expected, but I'm happy with how it came out. 

I hope you all enjoy! If you like it, please leave some kudos or a comment. ALSO please leave a comment on the original work because its a thing of beauty and needs more love. 

 

 [(Give Me a Tall Ship and) a Billion Stars to Sail Her By](https://www.mediafire.com/file/zx2q671pb63253q/give%20me%20a%20tall%20ship.mp3)


End file.
